Gate in Space
Gate in Space is the 61st episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space. The Conqueror's ship is flying through. On board, the Conqueror sits in his command chair and stares out of the window. The Droid then enters from behind. Conqueror: What is it now, Droid? Droid: We have detected a signal of The Omnitrix. Conqueror, getting up from his chair and turning to the droid: Show it to me! The Droid goes to a control panel, types on it and a holographic image of a planet comes up on the window screen. Droid: It was managed to be tracked down through a wide space search. Conqueror: Why would it- Nevermind. It doesn't matter now. What matters is to get The Omnitrix. Set a course! Droid: Yes, sir. The Droid walks away. The Conqueror then pulls out the first Omnitrix piece which glows. Conqueror: I had beat you the first time, Tennyson. And I shall NOT lose again! The Omnitrix piece then glows brightly. Theme Song Sparky then flies through space. The team sit around within. Brandon: It was tough having to save those cow things. Sarah: Boprimigens. Brandon: Yeah. Those things. Coco: Ankolia needs those "cow things" to survive. Cattle exists in space to. Brandon: Yeah? Well with all of this travelling, I'm totally SPACED out. (awaits laughter) Nobody laughs. Coco coughs. Brandon: Everyone's a critic... A beeping is then heard. Sarah: What's that? Another distress call. Coco: No. It's that software I had installed. Y'know the one back at the Garage. Brandon: We keep calling it a garage but its actually a warehouse. Unless you're referring to the actual garage. Which is, well, an actual garage. Coco: It's The Omnitrix tracking software, Tennyson. Brandon: But that means... Coco: We got something! Sarah: A second piece? Brandon: There are four. The Conqueror has one of them so he can't be too far behind. Coco: Strange part is that I had it set all of the time. I don't know why its activating now. Sarah: Maybe we just got in range or something. Coco: Nah. This stuff tracks down the signal that only the Omnitrix can give off but I managed to remove Brandon's so it doesn't sound like I'm stuck in traffic. Brandon: A glitch? Coco: This ain't no video game, Tennyson. This is high tech. Sarah: Well maybe something was blocking the signal. Coco: Yeah... Probably. Sarah: There's just one thing though... If the first piece was time, then what's this one? Brandon: I'm sure we'll find out when we get there. Coco: Right... (turns to face controls) Here we go. Coco grabs the steering wheel and Sparky flies in another direction. Sparky, in spaceship mode: SPARK! SPARK! Later, Sparky flies over to a green planet with two rings around it. Sarah: Whoa... Coco: A Hidden Planet. Brandon: What makes it so hidden? We found it. Coco: Not a lot of people can track Omnitrix energy. Brandon: But The Conqueror can. Sarah: But there's no one here. Coco: Yet. Brandon: That's why we have to be ready for him. Sarah: Scanners are picking up something... Coco: Lifeforms. Brandon: Land us. Hold on tight... Sparky then lands on the planet. The hatch then opens and the team exit. Sarah: Where do you think it is? Coco: I dunno. Brandon: Well it was in a time rift last time. Sarah: But that's just it. Time. Coco: What? Sarah: Well last time, it was all about it being in a place of time. So it has to be some place completely different. Brandon: I guess that makes sense. But the question is where? Coco, looking in one direction: Look. The other two look at see an arc stationed at one end of the planet. Brandon: What do you think that is? Sarah: Idunno. Brandon: Come on. (walks around) Stick close. You don't know what's around this place. Meanwhile, a figure stalks through the bushes. The team then arrive at the arc station on the planet. Coco: This is some intense technology. Brandon: You recognize it? Coco: No. But there are some engines, generators, then transporters in here. Sarah: For teleporting people? Coco: At this size? It could teleport Way Big. Brandon: You think its a weapon? Coco: Maybe. Sarah: But why build a weapon on a planet. I mean its practically immobile. Brandon: Unless its not a weapon at all. Voice: Good thinking. Good thinking. The team turn and see a figure approaching them in the dark. Sarah readies her energy discs, Coco forms mace hands and Brandon hovers his hand above the Omnitrix. A short alien steps out of the darkness. The team then disengage. Alien: You've come a long way for something? Brandon: Yeah. You know about it? Alien: I know many things for I have seen many things. Coco: Do you know where we can find it? Alien: I could help if I knew what you was looking for. Sarah: Please, we're just looking for a device. Alien: So you want me to tell you where it is or where to find it? Brandon: Is there a difference? Alien: It depends. Sarah: On what? Alien: We are surrounded by ancient technology. There are many devices here. If you want to know where it is, you have already found that answer. Coco: Would you stop talking in riddles and give us an answer already. Brandon, looking around: I think he just did. (to the alien) It's in the Arc, isn't it? The small alien nods. Coco: Great. Now we just have to rummage through every scrap in here till we find it. Sarah: Or we can search as neatly as possible. Brandon: What is this place anyways? Alien: You're on the planet known as Unibeka. Coco: A Hidden Planet. Alien: No. Not hidden. It's not on any maps or radars because its never in a constant place. Sarah: You mean like orbit? Alien: No. It moves between different parts in space. Coco: A moving planet? Ha. That's impossible. Brandon: Actually I've seen it before. Except that planet was alive. This one just has... arc things. Alien: These arcs transport the planet. They're known as Space Gates and I am the Gatekeeper. Sarah: But why would someone want to move a planet? Gatekeeper: I am simply just the Gatekeeper. It's origins are unknown but its potential is unlimited. However, you may want to find your device soon for the next warp is designed to be activated soon. Brandon: This arc covers the whole planet. Sarah: Just like the other one on the other side. Brandon: We should split up. We'll cover more ground. Coco: I thought you said to stick together. Brandon: We should re-group before The Conqueror arrives. Let's go. There isn't much time. The team exit the arc and split up. The figure follows Brandon through the bushes. Coco walks along. He hears a smashing sound. He then runs over to it and sees a big, robotic alien hitting the outer layer of the arc at the other side. Coco, yelling: Hey! What do you think you're doing?! The robot alien stops and turns revealing himself to be Cymato. Coco, shocked: You, again? Cymato: I am Cymato. I am here for the Ultimate Device. None shall define me! Coco: Here we go... again. Cymato fires lasers at Coco but Coco runs from them and jumps in the bushes. Coco then peeks out and Cymato continues firing at him so he dodges back into the bushes. Meanwhile, Sarah makes her way to opposite arc station from Coco. Two figures fly over her in a buzzing manner. Sarah looks up but sees nothing. She then turns back and sniffs the air. Sarah, covering her nose: Ugh! What's that smell? Voice: How very rude for a madame. Sarah looks and sees Brach and the other Dipertarian flying above her. Sarah: You two? Brach: Yes. Me and Nema are here to take what rightfully belongs to the Dipertarian Empire. Nema: Nothing can stop us. Nema shoots goo at Sarah but she blocks it with her shield. Meanwhile, Brandon is walking towards the end post of the arc. There is a rustle in the bushes. Brandon then readies his Omnitrix. He looks around and then looks at some bushes. A figure then rises from behind Brandon and tackles him down. Brandon looks up and sees Captain Saloute. Brandon: What are YOU doing here? Captain Saloute: Miss me? Brandon struggles but kicks Saloute in the face and escapes. Brandon: You're going to wish you said sorry to me rather than Crusher! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix but nothing happens. He does it again but nothing happens. Brandon: Come on! Come on! Captain Saloute chuckles and comes at Brandon. Brandon then runs forwards. Captain Saloute, pulling out a blaster: No one can escape the great hunter and leader, Captain Saloute! Saloute shoots Brandon and Brandon falls over; caught in an energy net. Saloute then approaches Brandon slowly with a dagger. Brandon struggles to escape however above him is the alignment of both arcs. The arcs then glow brightly as well as the Omnitrix. Captain Saloute: What in the- The Omnitrix then activates and a transformation flash occurs. Saloute looks back and sees an orange creature in the energy net. It then rips through the net revealing a New Alien. New Alien: RRRRAAAAAAAAATTTTHH! The roar then echoes across. Rath then picks up a boulder and throws it at some bushes. Captain Saloute: Your transformation can't save you from me! Captain Saloute strikes at Rath but Rath turns around and growls. Meanwhile, Coco is fighting with Cymato when a yell is heard coming at him. Coco turns around and sees Saloute flying through the air and then slamming into Cymato. Coco then looks back and sees Rath jumping over. Coco: Tennyson? What'd you get a new look or something? Rath then looks around and then lurks towards the arc station. Coco: Dude? Dude! Coco then runs over to Rath and touches his shoulder. Coco: Brandon? Rath then turns around and hits Coco. Coco then rubs his head and then charges at Rath. Rath: Oh you wanna go, Coco?! Alright then. Let's go! Rath grabs Coco and throws him far away. Coco then hits the ground and moans. Rath then stalks over angrily but then Sarah comes over and fires her energy discs at the approaching Dipertarians. Brach: Victory is nearly ours! Nema: Bwhaha yes! Sarah, seeing Coco: Coco?! (shields them both) Coco, what happened? Coco, weakly: (points to Rath) Brandon happened. Brach, seeing Rath: It is the shapeshifter! Nema, to Rath: We will destroy you with our slime! Rath: Lemme tell ya something Brach and that other yes-man Dipertarian, Rath is going to kick your butt so hard that you're going to your wings to even stand up. In fact, Rath is so angry that he's going to rip those wings off your very back and beat you with them! Sarah: Okay. Timeout for both of you. Sarah traps the Dipertarians in an energy sphere as well as Rath. Rath, banging against the energy sphere: Lemme tell ya something Sarah Tennyson, no one can encase Rath in a supernatural energy sphere except Rath! In fact, Rath is going to take this energy sphere and- Did the air just get suddenly thin in here? (passes out) Rath then transforms back into Brandon. Sarah then drops the sphere around Rath and helps Coco up. Sarah: Are you okay? Coco: Fine. Just a little dizzy. Brach: You can't keep us in here forever! Coco looks at Sarah and Sarah looks back at Coco. Sarah then throws the energy sphere away. Both Dipertarians: AHHH! Sarah: What about Brandon? Coco: It's too late. Look! Sarah looks and sees the Conqueror's ship approaching. Brandon wakes and sees the ship. Brandon: It's too late... Coco: Looks like we're going to have to fight to get that piece. Brandon: I think I know where it is. Sarah: You do? Brandon: Yeah. Last time, the Omnitrix unlocked Lodestar when it connected with the Omnitrix piece. It did the same thing for Rath this time. And if its in the arc... Sarah: Then it can't be far from where you transformed. Brandon: You guys go and get to the Gatekeeper. I'll look for the Omnitrix piece. Coco: You think we're splitting up again? Brandon: It's my responsibility guys... I'll be okay. Brandon runs off and the Conqueror's ship remains in orbit. On board, the Conqueror sits in his command chair. Droid: We have arrived. However there are multiple lifeforms on the planet. Conqueror: Tennyson... (gets up and approaches The Droid) Get me a vessel, now. Back at the planet, Brandon transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro flies up to the interception of the arc. He fires an energy beam at it but there is no affect. Astro then turns and sees the Conqueror's vessel landing close to the arc chamber. Astro slowly drifts towards the intersection as he is distracted. Astro, drifting: I have to get to the others. The Omnitrix on Astro then glows bright and he transforms into Brainstorm. Brainstorm then falls. Brainstorm: AHH! Brainstorm is then caught by an energy platform. Brainstorm looks and sees Sarah reaching her arms out; providing the platform. Brainstorm: I believe I have specifically mentioned to you that I would prefer it best if had watched over the Gatekeeper as he implies himself to be. Sarah: A simple thank you would have been fine. Brainstorm transforms back into Brandon. Sarah lowers the platform until Brandon jumps off at a safe altitude. Brandon: There's no time. The Conqueror landed in some type of space vessel. Coco, in the distance: GAH! Brandon and Sarah run over to the arc station. Meanwhile, the Conqueror grabs Coco and chokes him by the neck. Conqueror: Where is it? Coco: Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, you big, green, bowl head. The Conqueror throws Coco into a boulder. He turns around and sees the Gatekeeper. Conqueror, grabbing him: Where is the Omnitrix piece?! Gatekeeper: You can never get it. It is within the arc gate. Conqueror: Open the gate! Gatekeeper: I can not. The planet will transport upon activation. Conqueror: But the piece will be vulnerable. So open it! Or you shall die by my hand, worm. He throws the Gatekeeper down and the Gatekeeper activates the arcs. The rings around the planet then begin to swing around planet; gaining speed until moving rapidly. Brandon and Sarah look up and see the rapidly spinning arcs. Brandon: It's over, Conqueror! Conqueror: Ah, Tennyson. You are too late. The Omnitrix piece shall be mine, again. Brandon: I won't let you get away this time. Conqueror: Not only will I leave this planet but I will destroy it with you and your friends. Brandon: There's someone I want you to meet, Conqueror. I didn't like him at first but I think he's just your type. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He undergoes an alien transformation sequence and transforms into Rath. Rath: RATH! Lemme tell ya something Conqueror of 10 Worlds, Nobody is gonna get nothing except Rath! (Roars) Rath then charges at the Conqueror and uppercuts him. Rath: Tektite Thrust! The Conqueror then fires a laser beam at Rath which throws him back. Conqueror: I am not here to destroy you, Tennyson. I don't have the time. Rath, getting up: You don't have- ...YOU DON'T HAVE THE TIME?! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING CONQUEROR OF 10 WORLDS, RATH WILL TAKE THAT BOWL HEAD OF YOURS AND COOK RATH SOME CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP WITH GRAVY SAUCE!!! The Conqueror summons some droids and flies off. Rath: You think you can stop me, Conqueror Droids? Well don't count your horses before you bring them to water!!! Rath extends his claws and charges at them. Meanwhile, the planet begins to warp. The Conqueror then grabs the Omnitrix piece from the arcs. The system then electrifies and glitches. The planet then warps. On a planet with red soil and green grass, Unibeka appears in the atmosphere as a small, humanoid, white alien blob stumbles along. However it warps again. On an snowing planet, Unibeka appears and is seen from the atmosphere. Creatures come from a cave and watch it in the sky but it warps again. Man, on TV: Breaking News! Bellwood Scientists have confirmed readings of an alien planet heading for a collision course with the Earth. Unibeka drifts towards the Earth. The Conqueror gets back to the space vessel and takes off. Rath: HEY! Get your big, fat, ugly, green, annoying, conquering, alien-human hybrid, mutated butt over here, Conqueror! Sarah: We have bigger problems, Brandon. Gatekeeper: He has taken the Space Gate's power supply. We'll collide and be destroyed! Rath: Rath has a better idea! Make me a ramp to the intersect-a-do-thingy, Sarah! Sarah makes an energy ramp. Rath climbs up the ramp and then jumps into the hole where the Omnitrix piece was. Rath: Lemme tell ya something Omnitrix, give power to the planet or I'll beat you up or something! Rath pokes the Omnitrix but it does nothing. He then sees a wire dangling around and grabs it. Rath: Rath is totally going to regret this! Rath applies the wire to the Omnitrix and he gets electrocuted. Unibeka's Space Gate then powers up again and warps away from collision and back to its original spot. Rath then falls from the hole which closes behind him. Sarah catches him with her energy. Gatekeeper: Thank you for saving Unibeka as well myself. Rath: (wakes up and shakes head) Yeah. Whatever. Just don't use any dangerous alien devices to power up your teleporter, Gatekeeper of Unibeka. Rath turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Heh. Sorry about his um... angry...ness. Coco: Come on. Let's see if we can get that piece back. Sarah and Coco head over to Sparky. Brandon starts to walk but a tear in reality appears behind him. He then goes over to it and is consumed by a flash of light. Brandon then wakes in space. Celida: You have done well. Brandon: That's easy for you to say. You're the reality bender around here. Celida: I don't see why you're so upset about the Omnitrix. You're halfway there. Brandon: But I'm not even close! The Conqueror now has two Omnitrix pieces and there's only two more. If he gets those pieces, it's over. Celida: Heh. I'd expect reactions like this later on. Before you wanted to destroy the Omnitrix, then you wanted to know when you would deserve it and now you want to know where to find it. Brandon: Well where do I find it? Celida: Next time, it will come to you. Brandon: Last time, you said I should get them back when the Conqueror takes the others. Celida: Exactly. There are still more to find. He hasn't taken them all so it isn't your time and it isn't your place. Brandon: I'll see you then, I guess. Celida smiles and a flash appears taking Brandon back to the ship. Sarah: You got here fast. Brandon: Huh? Yeah... Yeah. Sarah: Are you alright? Brandon: Just a little disappointed that the Conqueror got the Omnitrix piece. Coco: Don't worry. We'll kick his butt when we get the chance. Coco and Sarah enter Sparky. Brandon turns and sees the tear in reality disappearing. Brandon: Yeah... He then enters Sparky and Sparky flies off back to Earth. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Celida *Sparky *Gatekeeper *News Reporter *Various Aliens Aliens Used *Rath (First Appearance) (x2) *Astro *Brainstorm Villains *The Conqueror *Captain Saloute *Cymato *Brach *Nema Trivia *This was supposed to have a title similar to Key of Time being of Space. *Just as the theme to Key of Time was Time, the theme to this episode is space. **This also makes a connection between the two episodes as well as a connection within The New Omnitrix Arc; Time and Space. *Unibeka was originally going to be destroyed just like the Time Rift in Key of Time but that was cut out as the rift, which wasn't destroyed on screen, remains unknown to its destruction. *The Gatekeeper was inspired by Ghost Buster's Gatekeeper however by name only. *It is possible that Celida can see through time as well as space as she knows what will happen next. *Rath was meant to be stuck in transformation throughtout the episode due to unexplained circumstances but then it was revised that he would go from being stuck in transformation to not and then back and forth. However that very idea was revised so that Brandon would only be stuck as him during the first transformation. *Just like Lodestar was introduced in Key of Time, a New Alien, Rath, was introduced in this episode. However, Rath made his debut as the first alien of the episode while Lodestar debuted as the last one. *The Conqueror's Ship is seen through the interior for the first time since the Original Series. *The Conqueror gets the second piece of The New Omnitrix. *Captain Saloute, Cymato and the Dipertarians were meant to form an alliance with The Conqueror but then be betrayed by The Conqueror in this episode but that was also revised. **Even though it wasn't seen, the writer confirms that The Mechanics came along later on and arrested all four of them. *The white, alien blobs were a reference to the Adipose from Doctor Who. *During the warp scene, the ice planet's inhabitants were going to be Yeti Aliens but that would be considered as a cameo for either Snow Bear's species or the Electric Yetis from Shutdown which was more preferable and was going to be shown however that idea was, again, revised. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:The New Omnitrix Arc